inazuma_eleven_go_chrono_stonefandomcom-20200222-history
Sangoku Taichi
Sangoku Taichi (三国太一) is the primary goalkeeper for Raimon. Appearance He has tall body, brown curly hair that is shaved from the sides and his eyes are black. He has a fair skin color. He wears the standard goalkeeper uniform of Raimon, Raimon jacket and Raimon school uniform. Plot The Beginning In Episode 1, it was revealed that he joined a sumo club when no one in Raimon could even remember what soccer was. He also does not recognize Tenma at all. In Episode 3, he appeared alongside the Raimon soccer team. They remembered their memories for soccer again but they didn't know who Tsurugi Kyousuke was. He agreed to help Tsurugi Yuuichi, Tenma and Fei Rune to bring back the soccer and stop the plans of El Dorado. In Episode 5, he used Burai Hand to stop Beta's Keshin Armed shoot, but failed. In Episode 6, he used Burai Hand once more but failed to block Beta's normal shoot. He got injured by that and was replaced by Shinsuke. After the match, whole Raimon went back to their timeline. When they arrived, Sangoku threw his keeper gloves on the ground and quit the team like the others who don't have a Keshin because they got brainwashed. France Era In Episode 18, he and all the members came back. Sangoku was shown trying to block Setsuna Boost but fails to do so. Afterwards, it was revealed that all the third years were also attacked, but they explained they were able to beat them though just like the other second years who got attacked. King Arthur Era In Episode 35, Shinsuke and Sangoku also practiced along with the whole Raimon team. Sangoku encouraged Shinsuke to do more his best. He wasn't chosen to time travel to the King Arthur era. Ragnarok Tournament In Episode 39, Sangoku along with the others who didn't go to the King Arthur era, were teleported to the El Dorado headquarters and met the other Raimon members. As they came there, Sangoku asked where they are and Tenma ran too them, as he was surprised that they were here too. Then, Toudou Heikichi and Sakamaki Togurou welcomed Raimon and told them why they had to come here and the true about the Second Stage Children and decided to team up with El Dorado to defeat the Second Stage Children in the Ragnarok Stadium. Sangoku was chosen to be the goalkeeper of El Dorado Team 01 and went training with his other teammates, where he stopped Dhanna's Shoot Command 06 with his Shin God Hand X which surprised the other members since they didn't know that Sangoku could use that Hissatsu in which Sangoku replied that they have trained to. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 144 *'TP': 147 *'Kick': 55 *'Dribbling': 71 *'Technique': 107 *'Block': 95 *'Speed': 100 *'Stamina': 78 *'Catch': 138 *'Lucky': 83 |-| Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Fully Upgraded *'TP': 160 *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': S Hissatsu Anime= *'GK Burai Hand' *'GK Shin God Hand X' *'GK Zetsu God Hand X' |-| Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone= *'GK Burning Catch' *'GK Fence of Gaia' *'GK Burai Hand' *'GK God Hand X' |-| Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'GK Burning Catch' *'GK Fence of Gaia' *'GK Burai Hand' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Shinsei Raimon' Category:Goalkeepers Category:Raimon Category:Fire Characters Category:Boys Category:El Dorado Team 01